


sugar

by exoshcney



Series: sugar [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoshcney/pseuds/exoshcney
Summary: (this is a full story of pink skirt)you make an agreement with park chanyeol





	1. are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! many of my friends wanted me to make a full story of pink skirt, so that's what i'm doing :)

"He's really nice, ___. I showed him pictures of you and he wants to meet you so you can discuss about this whole thing"

"I never said i wanted a sugar daddy, Lia, i just want someone to cuddle with" you argued

"Chanyeol can do that with you, he loves cuddles! Just please talk about it with him, he feels lonely and just wants someone who spends time with him"

you sighed, "What's his number?"

Lia jumped up in excitement, running to get her phone that was charging

"Here you go, please be nice to him"

 

"I won't force you to do anything sexual with me, i just want someone who'll come over whenever i call them and cuddle with me" Chanyeol explained

"I'll give you an amount at the end of each month depending on how much time we spent together and if you want something i'll buy it for you" he continued, "I understand if you're not up for it but please just think about it" 

"How about you pay my college tuition instead of paying me monthly?" you suggest

"I'll do both" he replies

"No, that's too much" you retort 

"I have a list of rules, how about you read that first and then we continue this conversation" he takes out his phone and suddenly your ringtone goes off. You open the message, seeing an attachment. You open it and read it carefully.

"No complaining when i spoil you, just accept whatever i give you" Chanyeol suddenly says, "I want to pay your college tuition and pay you monthly. I have enough money for it, don't worry"

You're the type of person who feels guilty rather quickly when you receive a lot of gifts from one person

"Are you sure, Chanyeol?"

"100 percent"

Both of you would benefit from this, he gets his cuddles and affection, you don't have to worry about your debt anymore and also get your cuddles

He stares at you, waiting for what you're about to say next

"I'll do it" 

a smile erupts on his pretty face

"You're completely sure?" he asks you, rather doubtful

"Yes, Chanyeol, i'm sure"

"Can i start calling you tomorrow?" he looks extremely excited

"Yes you can" you grin at the cute guy in front of you

"Thank you" he says softly

 


	2. come over

You picked up your phone, checking the name flashing on your screen. It's 9am and Chanyeol is calling you.

"Why are you calling this early?" your voice sounds hoarse and tired.

"Were you still sleeping? I'm sorry, i'll call back later" 

"No it's fine, why did you call?" you were still half asleep.

"Can you come over?" You had completely forgotten about your agreement with Chanyeol because you were still so tired, hearing this woke you up completely.

"Give me some time to get ready, i'll let you know when i'm on my way. Send me your address."

A small 'okay' came from the other side and you ended the call.

 

You roamed through your closet, looking for cute but comfortable clothes. To your dismay you had worn all your comfortable clothes this past week and they were all washing at the moment. to

"Dammit" you whisper.

You decided to go for simple black jeans and a white shirt.

You took your time in the shower, calming yourself down because you did not know what to expect from Chanyeol.

 

 _ **"I'm leaving now, be there in 10"**_ you pressed send while putting on your nike air force shoes.

You looked at yourself one more time in the mirror.

You looked cozy because of your way too big jacket you'd thrown on top of your look.

 

"B34, B35, B36"

You stopped in front of apartment B36 and took out your phone.

 ** _"I'm here"_** you messaged him

You waited a minute before ringing the bell.

I took him 5 seconds to open the door, flashing you a big smile.

You smiled back at him for being so adorale.

He let out an excited "Hi" while motioning for you to enter his apartment.

It was clean, apart from the few dvd's and games scattered around the TV area.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Chanyeol said from behind you, now walking in front of you so you can see him.

"I haven't."

Chanyeol went to the kitchen, looking through several cabinets, picking out some food items out of each cabinet.

"I haven't had breakfast either yet, let's eat together."

He was setting the table, making it as neat as possible.

You decided to help, taking some of the items he put on the counter and placed them on the table.

When there were no items left you stood there, waiting for Chanyeol to finish up what he was doing.

"Please sit down, thanks for helping." He was already sat down on the chair across from you.

He started making his breakfast, adding a bit of everything.

"Do you have a toaster?" You asked him.

"Ah, yes!" Chanyeol jumped up, almost spilling his milk everywhere, and got out a toaster for you.

You laughed at his clumsy behaviour while he plugged in the toaster and took some bread to put into it.

"I can take care of myself Yeol," he looked sheepishly into your eyes upon hearing the nickname, "i should be the one taking care of you seeing how clumsy you are"

A small chuckle escaped his lips.

 

"Do you live here alone?" you ask once both of you are seated again.

"I used to have a roommate, Jongin, but he found a girl and eventually moved in with her." he explained

"Are you still friends him?"

"Of course i am, he's a really nice guy." Chanyeol smiled at you.

Once you both finished your food you washed the dishes for him, telling him to do something else and you'll clean up for him.

 

You were done cleaning up and joined Chanyeol in the couch.

He was facing the TV while you sat cross-legged next to him, facing him.

He looked at you, staring at your face for a few seconds.

"Can i kiss you?"

Your heart just bursted. How can someone be so cute?

You chuckle, "Yes you can"

He leaned forward and connected your lips.

His lips were soft, but it felt like he was a bit insecure, so you help him. You put your hand on the back of his head, pulling him even closer if that was possible. 

This made Chanyeol a little bit more confident as you found his hand on your cheek.

You were the one who broke the kiss off to catch your breath.

You gave him a quick peck on his cheek before facing the TV, acting as if nothing happened.

Chanyeol looked at you for a little more before facing the TV aswell, watching the random shit show that was playing.

You could get used to this.

 


	3. sweet dreams

You shot up after hearing a loud thud. A feeling of uneasiness washed over you as you took in your surroundings. It was dark but you noticed you were laying on a couch. That's when you remembered, you were watching movies with Chanyeol last night and fell asleep. You look at your feet and see Chanyeol's sleeping figure. He stirred awake after you gave him a small nudge with your foot. 

"Did you hear that?" you whisper, afraid that someone might be in his apartment.

"That's my neighbor, he often throws his controller against the wall when losing on his game." 

You let out a heavy sigh, relieved that it's nothing bad. A small laugh is heard from the other side of the couch.

"Are you laughing at me?" You try to sound offended but silently start laughing aswell, you probably looked very stupid.

"You were so scared, it was cute"

You give him a soft kick with your foot, slumping back down in the couch.

"What time is it?" You ask him since your phone had died.

"3:56am"

"Goodnight" you say, since you should be sleeping at this hour.

"No, i can't sleep anymore now."

"Watch some TV" you try to find a solution for him, since you really want to sleep

"I don't want to." he whines

"Stop whining and entertain yourself, i want to sleep."

You close your eyes and about when you're going to fall asleep you hear another loud thud. A groan leaves your mouth, annoyed because all you want to do is sleep. Then the light switches on. 

"Please entertain me." Chanyeol was now sitting on his knees next to the coach, face in front of yours.

You got up to take the TV remote, putting your phone in the charger now you were up and sat back down on the couch. Chanyeol watched your every move and eventually joined you on the couch, leaning against you. He cheekily brings an arm around you and guided your head to his chest.

"Sleep like this, i'll watch some TV and fall asleep aswell" he said quietly.

The light was still on and the TV made a lot of noise but that somehow made it easier for you to fall asleep. You feel a kiss being pressed to your temple after closing you eyes, sleep taking over you.


End file.
